


【Timjay】替代品

by sosolar



Category: Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, 强迫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosolar/pseuds/sosolar
Summary: 当杰森知道蝙蝠侠找了另一个罗宾时，他决定给这个替代品一点颜色瞧瞧。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Tim Drake
Kudos: 36





	【Timjay】替代品

**Author's Note:**

> 当杰森知道蝙蝠侠找了另一个罗宾时，他决定给这个替代品一点颜色瞧瞧。

Omega是纤弱，只能受人保护的菟丝花。杰森在死的前一个月分化成了一个Omega。  
杰森在得知这一个结果时，感觉这一切都是格雷森的阴谋，因为所有人都知道蝙蝠侠不需要一个弱小的罗宾。杰森的前辈，现在的夜翼，是一个标准的魅力四射的Alpha。杰森记得格雷森最混蛋的事就是在跟杰森对打时，把杰森按在地上并嘲讽杰森：“小翅膀，你再不努力点的话，蝙蝠侠可不需要弱小的罗宾。”。然后又换个方式继续对杰森进行摧残。  
当杰森分化成Omega后，杰森能感觉到韦恩家的人都对他温柔到诡异。格雷森跟他对打时，不会像以前一样下死手了。阿福每次烤的饼干都会多给他一点——虽然杰森可以靠对管家撒娇得到这个。杰森对这些感到绝望，但不好意思拒绝其他人的好意。反正魅力十足的格雷森不会因为脸上的伤而损失魅力。英国管家似乎也被杰森的乖巧冲昏了头脑，甚至准许他在布鲁斯不在的时候偷偷去开蝙蝠车。而布鲁斯却是更加沉默了，每次看到他都欲言又止。但最让杰森介意的是，布鲁斯不带他去夜巡了。甚至还故意躲着杰森。  
杰森对此委屈至极，但是杰森总是相信蝙蝠侠有更好的安排。  
所有的一切平静都在杰森得知自己的母亲的下落时候爆发了。  
杰森被小丑杀死了，然后又被复活。  
池水能治愈伤口，将人从地狱拉回。但代价是杰森只能作为一个不完整的Omega活在这个世界。这件事给杰森唯一的好处就是，他不用担心哪个狗屁Alpha冒出来把他给标记了，也不用担心因为怀孕而无法进行义警工作。

杰森坐在提米身上，上下不停的努力的吞吃着提米的阴茎，各种液体随着杰森的动作从大腿根部滑落下来，滴落在提米身上。这真的是棒极了，真人的东西果然还是比人造的舒服。杰森这么想着，腰上的动作愈加狂浪起来。  
提米刚从昏迷中醒过来，就发现他自己的阴茎插在别人屁股里，而两只手撑在他胸膛上，骑着他的是一个陌生又熟悉的人。提米起先以为这是个梦，但阴茎被小口吸吮，像是泡在永不会干涸的温泉水的激烈快感感觉太真实了。还有身上的人的性感喘息，在被艹到敏感处时还会发出模糊的呻吟，小腿也会不自觉的抽搐。  
“怎么，你的蝙蝠Daddy没有教你怎么抵抗Omega的信息素吗？”杰森知道，这个Alpha已经发情了，不仅是因为提米在他体内硬到不行的东西，还因为提米的充斥着欲望的眼神和空气中粘腻到不行的卡布奇洛的味道。  
“果然还是只小鸟，信息素可真甜”杰森舔舔了嘴唇，将堵住提米的嘴的东西拿了下来，吻了上去。  
提米对着杰森的嘴唇咬了上去。杰森的嘴唇是软的，热的，带着一股清新的信息素的味道。提米分辨不出来杰森的信息素是什么，但他直接把杰森的嘴唇被咬破了——他想要更多的杰森的味道。杰森也不生气，停下亲吻的动作，然后扶着提米的东西坐了起来，然后坐到了提米的肚子上。  
“想让我把你放开吗，小鸟。”杰森对着提米露出了一个让人炫目的微笑，然后将手伸向后面，缓缓撸动提米的阴茎。提米难耐的喘息了几下。  
“不过你得“老实”点才行。”杰森不敢保证布鲁斯那个老家伙会不会有什么新的小玩具。杰森用一种及其复杂的眼神盯着提米，好像能从提米身上看到什么。  
杰森的眼睛是极其美的宝石绿，当杰森凝视着你的时候，你会觉得这个世界都对你是深情的。提米遗失在了杰森的眼中，即使他知道，杰森的温情是给另一个人的。

提米咽了口口水，盯着眼前这张比他从布鲁斯房间里找到的照片里更成熟，也更生动的脸，佯装的乖巧点了点头。  
杰森放开了对提米的钳制。  
这太超过了。杰森的眼神已经涣散了，空气中信息素的味道浓到几乎凝成实质。杰森被提米压在沙发里，腰被掐得青紫，高高翘起的肥厚的屁股被撞得红肿，杰森嘴里不停的发出唔唔声。  
“鸟宝宝，你饿了吗？”杰森当然是不会因为这么一点“困难”退缩的，他还没彻底激怒他的继任者。  
提米没有回答，他将杰森翻了过来，没有拔出来的阴茎给杰森带去不小的刺激，从杰森不连续的喘息声就能听出来。阴茎碾过了杰森每一寸的敏感点，没有发育完整的地方也在猛烈撞击下渐渐软化。  
“我能艹进你的生殖腔吗？”提米用一种非常认真的运气询问杰森。  
“在用力点，小鸟！把我当作你的猎物撕碎！”提米没有看见杰森的脸，但是提米知道，杰森一定在哭。  
杰森没有辜负提米的努力，他将那个隐秘的小口向入侵者打开了。提米没有一丝迟疑，直接捅了进去。里面太热了，热得让提米过度使用的大脑的一阵阵发晕，身下的力度渐渐没有轻重了起来。  
杰森胸前的肌肤上布满了被啃咬出的印子，腹肌上也布满了被掐出的红印，但最严重的地方还是杰森的屁股。Omega为了让自己能获得更好的交配与孕育的权利，会将脂肪囤积在胸前及臀上。杰森是个不完整的Omega，但是身体硬件没有一件不在表现，这是个鲜润肥美的Omega，他会勾引每一个出现在他面前的适合交配的Alpha，然后在利用完Alpha后，会一口把Alpha吃掉。可怜的提米，他还不知道，这不是个湿漉漉的美梦，而是一个令人坠入深渊的噩梦。杰森也不是提米的缪斯，他只是一个回来发泄怒火的恶魔。但这有什么呢，没有什么比一个听话，乖巧的甜心Alpha更讨人欢喜了，也许杰森会放过提米也不一定。  
在高潮的时候，杰森抓住了提米的头发，然后甜甜地叫了一声：  
“Daddy。“

提米还记得他是在完成连续三天的高强度拯救世界任务后被杰森打晕带走的，在昏迷中，提米似乎看见了二代罗宾的。  
但怎么可能，那只飞跃在哥谭的知更鸟早已经跌落于尘，剩余的存在痕迹也被蝙蝠侠抹去。  
“  
“小鸟，你想休息一会吗。”杰森将大腿缠在提米腰上，像是提米如果拒绝，就会把提米的腰给扭断。当然，杰森已经这么做了，他快把可怜的提米的灵魂给偷走了。杰森是能蛊惑人心的天使，这一点提米早就烂熟于心。  
“你渴了吗。”提米怕结弄疼杰森，只能僵在那里，抚摸着Omega因为被结住而不停颤抖的躯体。而杰森却不知悔改的将后颈展现在提米面前，这就使得提米完全不知该将眼神放在哪里。将一个漂亮有魅力的Omega变成自己的所属品，这对Alpha的吸引力难以言喻，更可况这可是二代罗宾，提米的英雄。  
“不错嘛，小宝宝，意志力还挺强。”杰森的手顺着提米的身体色情的摸了上去，男孩身体已经有成年人的雏形了，而让提米看上去更成熟的是眼睛下的两个黑眼圈。杰森的手渐渐的抚摸到了提米的脸庞，然后凑上去吻了吻提米的眼。  
杰森直接打晕了提米。

当提米醒过来时，杰森已经离开了。桌子边放着一张纸条，上面写着“谢谢款待”，旁边还画了一张笑脸。除此之外，桌子上还放着有些凉了的饭菜。

“你去那里了，追踪装置被人屏蔽了。”当提米回到蝙蝠洞时，迎接他的是蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光，以及夜翼的担忧的目光。  
“我被人袭击了，但是他没有伤害我，只是将我扔在了一个房间内。”提米不知道为什么会下意识的欺骗蝙蝠侠。  
“能描述下他的外表吗？”蝙蝠侠没有停下手中的工作，只是用眼神示意让夜翼检查罗宾有没有受伤  
“不用，我没受伤。”提米婉拒了好意。  
“真的没问题吗？”夜翼认真的问他。  
如果真的要检查，然杰森在他身上留下的抓痕就会暴露了。  
“他带着一个红色的头罩。”，提米回忆了第一次被杰森打晕前见到的画面，除了那对一个成年男人来说过分纤细的腰，以及谁也不能忽略的矫健身手，最让人难忘的还是杰森头上那个醒目的红头罩。  
提米能感受到蝙蝠侠分心了。  
“布鲁斯，也许这只是一个巧合！”夜翼似乎回想起什么不好的事情，急忙劝说蝙蝠侠。  
“我希望这只是一个针对我的恶作剧。”蝙蝠侠从位置上站了起来。  
这时，提米看见了操作台上所放的东西——一根带血的撬棍。


End file.
